Ai wo oshiete kudasai!
by Otachaan
Summary: Rukia kuchiki adalah gadis polos yang tak mengerti tentang cinta, sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah laki-laki populer di sekolahnya dan dia selalu bisa membuat setiap wanita jatuh hati padanya. Bisakah Ichigo membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padanya?./'Sial kenapa malah aku yang seperti sedang dikerjai olehnya,' batin Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Ai wo oishiete kudasai!©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary :Rukia kuchiki adalah gadis polos yang tak mengerti tentang cinta, sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah laki-laki populer di sekolahnya dan dia selalu bisa membuat setiap wanita jatuh hati padanya. Bisakah Ichigo membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padanya?./ "_Nii-sama_, apa itu cinta?"/"Bagaimana? Apa ini cukup membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, tepatnya di ruang tamu rumah yang besar itu terlihat seorang gadis manis yang sedang asik bermain dengan _game_ Chappy kesukaannya. Dia gadis yang mungil dan sepertinya memiliki kepribadian yang kekanak-kanakan, itu terlihat dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, lihatlah pakaian terusan bermotif Chappy itu, seperti baju anak-anak bukan? Tapi itu malah membuat gadis itu tambah imut.

"Ah! Kenapa _game over_!" serunya terlihat kesal, kemudian meletakkan _hand phone_nya.

"Main _game_ Chappy lagi ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan nada yang datar, kemudian duduk di samping gadis mungil tadi.

"_Un_, aku kesal sekali!" kata gadis mungil tadi.

"Itu cuma _game_ Rukia," kata laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu sambil mengusap dengan sayang rambut gadis mungil itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi aku sebal saja kalau harus kalah disaat-saat terakhir," kata gadis mungil yang dipanggi Rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya terkesan lebih imut. Laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adiknya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Bagaimana kalau di hari minggu yang cerah ini kita pergi untuk membeli boneka Chappy?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu sambil menatap Rukia yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Hontou ni_?" tanya Rukia dan laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu menganggukan kepalanya bertanda kalau dia serius akan perkataannya.

"_Arigatou, Byakuya Nii-sama_," kata gadis mungil itu sambil memeluk laki-laki bermata abu-abu yang merupakan kakaknya itu. Dan Byakunya pun mengusap pelan rambut adiknya.

Byakunya merupakan keluarga satu-satunya bagi Rukia, karena ketika mereka kecil keluarga mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya mereka berdua yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, dan karena kecelakaan itulah mereka kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka. Karena kejadian itu Byakuya sangat menjaga adiknya, dia tak mau adiknya meninggalkannya seperti kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang Byakunya bekerja di perusahaan miliknya yaitu Kuchiki _Corp_, sedangkan Rukia baru menginjak kelas 2 SMA.

AAA

"Lihat gadis itu, manis ya," kata seorang pelanggan toko boneka yang sedang di kunjungi Rukia dan Byakunya. Tentu saja mendengar hal itu Byakuya menjadi sangat kesal dan memandang orang yang mengatakan adinya manis dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Byakuya hanya tak mau ada yang menggoda adiknya, namun memang sikap Rukia yang polos, bukannya memerah ketika dibilang manis, dia malah lebih memilih mengamati boneka chapy dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"_Nii-sama_ aku mau yang itu," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk boneka Chapy putih yang diinginkannya.

"Ambil saja, nanti aku yang bayar," kata Byakuya.

"Boleh beli lebih dari satu?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan memelas, yang membuat Byakuya tak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya itu.

"Tentu," kata Byakuya yang membuat Rukia amat senang dan langsung mengelilingi toko itu untuk melihat-lihat boneka Chapy yang diinginkannya lagi.

"Aku mau yang itu~" kata seorang gadis yang merajuk pada pacarnya.

"Boleh, apapun untukmu sayang," kata laki-laki yang ada di samping wanita itu, laki-laki itu merupakan pacarnya.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu," kata wanita itu kemudian mencium pipi pacarnya.

Rukia yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-gerik pasangan itupun menjadi sedikit iri.

'Cinta? Pacar?' batinnya yang memang polos dan tak mengerti akan hal-hal seperti itu, ini aneh bukan mengingat Rukia yang sudah kelas 2 SMA, kalian tahu apa yang mennyebabkan Rukia sampai saat ini masih belum memahami cinta, itu semua karena Byakuya Kuchiki, sang kakak sebenarnya mengidap _sister complex, _jadi jangan heran jika Byakuya selalu menjauhkan Rukia dari kata cinta dan pacar.

"_Nii-sama_," kata Rukia sambil menarik ujung baju kakanya, Byakuya yang sedang melihat-lihat boneka itu pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat adiknya yang menarik ujung bajunya.

"_Doushite?_"

"Aku tak jadi beli, ayo kita pulang," kata Rukia kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko boneka yang dia kunjungi, meninggalkan Byakuya di dalam toko itu.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" tanya Byakuya yang sudah berhasil menyusul Rukia.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Rukia sambil menuju ke mobil Byakuya.

Byakuya pun merasa bingung dengan _mood_ adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah itu, namun pada akhirnya Byakuya mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan Rukia yang ingin segera pulang ke rumah mereka.

"_Nii-sama_, apa itu cinta?"

'Ckiit'

Pertanyaan Rukia itu hampir saja membuat nyawa mereka terancam karena Byakuya yang sangat kaget akan pertanyaanan adiknya itu tiba-tiba saja mengerem mendadak, dia hanya tak menyangkan adiknya yang polos akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"K-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Byakuya yang sedikit gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Aku kan juga ingin merasakan cinta, umurku sudah 16 tahun tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang cinta," kata Rukia dengan wajah sebal.

"Kau masih kecil Rukia, aku belum rela memberikanmu pada laki-laki manapun," kata Byakuya _stay cool_, padahal di dalam hatinya sangat khawatir pada adiknya.

"_Nii-sama_ selalu berkata begitu, aku iri pada teman-temanku yang sudah memiliki pacar, dan lagi mereka bisa berbelanja bersama, kemudian membeli sesuatu untuk kekasihnya, aku juga ingin merasakan hal itu _Nii-sama,_" kata Rukia sambil mengingat kejadian di toko boneka tadi.

"Kau belum saatnya mengetahui cinta," kata Byakuya tetap mengemudikan mobilnya dengan _stay cool_.

AAA

"Momo, aku ingin tahu apa itu cinta," kata Rukia yang merengek pada teman sebangkunya yang bernama Momo Hinamori. Walaupun kemarin Byakuya tetap tak menyetujui keinginannya yang ingin lebih tahu mengenai cinta, namun Rukia tetaplah gadis remaja yang ingin merasakan cinta seperti teman-temannya.

"Cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya Rukia," kata Momo kemudian menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berwajah sangat memelas.

"Hentikan ekspresi wajah jelekmu itu," kata Momo sambil mecubit pipi Rukia.

"Aw! Sakit tahu," kata Rukia sambil memegang pipinya yang dicubit oleh Momo.

"KYAAA, KUROSAKI-_SAMAAA_!" teriak beberapa orang gadis yang ada di luar kelas Rukia.

"Eh? Siapa itu Kurosaki-_sama_?" tanya Rukia pada Momo.

"Kau kemana saja sih?" tanya Momo yang sedikit geregetan dengan temannya yang sangat polos itu.

"Tentu saja aku tak kemana-mana," jawab Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Sudahlah, ikut denganku," kata Momo kemudian menarik tangan Rukia mengajaknya keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kau lihat laki-laki berambut orange itu?" tanya Momo sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berambut orange yang baru saja melewati kelas mereka yaitu kelas XI IPA 2.

"Kenapa dengan pria itu?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Dia itu Kurosaki Ichigo, laki-laki yang sangat populer dan bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya, bahkan dia kadang dijuluki pangeran cinta, kau tahu kenapa dia dijuluki begitu?" tanya Momo kemudian Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai laki-laki itu.

"Itu karena dia bisa membuat wanita manapun mencintainya seperti yang kukatakan tadi," kata Momo sambil menatap punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauh.

"Ah sudahlah lagipula mana mungkin kau berani memintanya mengajarimu cinta, ah! Aku lupa apalagi dia sedikit me-"

"Eh? Rukia? Kau di mana?" tanya Momo bingung karena tiba-tiba saja sudah ditinggalkan oleh Rukia.  
"Kemana, gadis itu? Jam pelajaran pertama kan akan dimulai," kata Momo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya untuk mencari Rukia.

AAA

"Ini kesempatan!" kata Rukia dengan semangat. Setelah dia mendengar mengenai Ichigo dari Momo, dia menjadi sangat berharap kalau laki-laki yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu akan mau mengajarinya tentang cinta.

"Tak mungkin kan aku menemuinya dengan tangan kosong," kata Rukia kemudian mencari bunga di taman sekolah, sebenarnya dia meninggalkan Momo tiba-tiba karena dia ingin mencari bunga di taman sekolah, dan bunga itu akan dia berikan pada Ichigo agar Ichigo mau mengajarinya tentang cinta. Benar-benar gadis yang lugu dan polos bukan?

"Baiklah sekarang aku harus menemui Kurosaki Ichigo itu!" kata Rukia sangat bersemangat dengan membawa satu tangkai bunga mawar yang dia petik di taman sekolah.

Beberapa kelas sudah dilewati Rukia namun dia belum juga menemukan Kurosaki Ichigo, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke lapangan, siapa tahu kelas Ichigo Kurosaki itu sedang ada pelajaran olahraga , begitulah yang ada di pikiran gadis manis itu.

"KYAA, KUROSAKI-_SAMA_ KEREEN!"

"_DAISUKI _KUROSAKI-_SAMA_!"

Teriak beberapa wanita yang membuat Rukia semakin yakin kalau Ichigo ada di lapangan olahraga, dan benar saja di lapangan itu terlihat Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedang berlari dengan santainya.

"Ini kesempatan!" kata Rukia kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia mendekati Kurosaki-_sama_!"

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

Terdengarlah bisik-bisik dari beberapa gadis yang sedang mengamati Rukia yang sedang berlari mendekati Ichigo. Sementara itu siswa laki-laki pun juga sedang mengamati gadis mungil yang tidak menggunakan seragam olahraga dan sedang berlari menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia yang membuat Ichigo menghentikan kegiatan larinya dan menatap Rukia yang ada di dekatnya.

"Buatlah aku mencintaimu!" kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo kemudian dia berkata lagi "_Ai wo oshiete kudasai!_" kata Rukia sambil menyuguhkan setangkai mawar pada Ichigo.

"KYAAA!"

Teriak para gadis yang ada di lapangan olahraga, gadis-gadis itu sepertinya sangat menyukai Ichigo, mungkin bisa dibilang gadis-gadis itu adalah _fans_nya Ichigo, dan para gadis itu sangat kaget akan apa yang dikatakan Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Heh! Cinta ya?" kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai kemudian mendekati Rukia, sementara itu Rukia hanya diam dengan polosnya sambil menatap Ichigo yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Akan ku buat kau langsung jatuh hati padaku," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari Rukia.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rukia dengan polos.

"Seperti ini…" kata Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya kemudian mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan perlahan.

'Cup'

"KYAAA, KUROSAKI-SAMA MENCIUMNYA!" teriak gadis-gadis yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini cukup membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat para wanita yang ada di lapangan itu gigit jari karena menyaksikan seringaian Ichigo yang semakin membuat Ichigo terlihat tampan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Menempelkan bibir seperti itu mana bisa membuatku mencintaimu," kata Rukia dengan polosnya. Dan perkataan Rukia sukses membuat seringaian Ichigo menghilang seketika.

"_WHAT!"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo minna, saya datang dengan fanfic baru .. hehe, maafkan saya karena bukannya menyelesaikan fanfic saya yang lainnya eh malahan saya buat fanfic baru … Gomenasai .. (_ _).

Ow iya ini arti dialog yang menggunakan bahasa jepang :

_hontou_ ni: benarkah

_Daisuki _: sangat suka

_Ai wo oshiete kudasai : _tolong ajari aku cinta_._

Dan saya mohon kritik, saran dan masukan dari minna-san, Review wo wasurenai de kudasai ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Ai wo oishiete kudasai!©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary : Rukia kuchiki adalah gadis polos yang tak mengerti tentang cinta, sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah laki-laki populer di sekolahnya dan dia selalu bisa membuat setiap wanita jatuh hati padanya. Bisakah Ichigo membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padanya?./ "Kenapa mereka tersipu dan berdebar?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya membuat warga Karakura menjadi bersemangat menjalani hari ini. Namun berbeda dengan laki-laki berambut orange yang terlihat sangat kesal itu.

"Gadis itu! Menyebalkan!" umpatnya sambil keluar dari kamar mewahnya.

"Selamat pagi Kurosaki-_sama_, anda ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" tanya pelayan berambut hitam itu pada laki-laki yang di panggil Kurosaki-_sama_.

"Aku tak ingin sarapan pagi ini!" kata laki-laki berambut orange yang di panggil Kurosaki-_sama_ itu.

"Ta-tapi Nyonya berpesan anda harus sara-"

"Ck, aku mau berangkat ke sekolah sekarang! Lagi pula ibu dan yang lainnya lagi liburan, tak masalah jika aku tak sarapan!" kata laki-laki berambut orange itu kemudian meninggalkan pelayannya di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, putra sulung seorang dokter terkenal bernama Isshin Kurosaki, dia juga memiliki dua adik yang bernama Yuzu Kurosaki dan Karin Kurosaki, selain itu Ichigo juga memiliki ibu yang sangat menyayanginya, nama ibunya adalah Masaki Kurosaki. Keluarga Kurosaki juga memiliki sebuah perusahaan keluarga yang sangat terkenal yang dikelola oleh tangan kanan ayahnya yang bernama Kisuke Urahara. Dikelilingi dengan harta dan keluarga yang selalu menyayanginya, tidak heran jika sifat Ichigo sedikit egois. Dia memang sangat tampan dan terkenal paling bisa membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut dikakinya, namun Ichigo tak pernah serius dengan wanita manapun, dia hanya mempermainkan wanita-wanita itu. Baginya hal itu sangat menarik.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Ichigo terus teringat dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Apa pesonaku sudah mulai menghilang?" Gumannya sambil mengambil cermin yang memampangkan wajah tampannya.

"Hei, Ikkaku, apa aku sudah tak tampan lagi?" tanya Ichigo pada supirnya yang ada di kursi depan.

"Tentu saja tuan masih tetap tampan," jawab Ikkaku, sejujurnya Ikkaku ingin tertawa setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Tuannya itu. 'Tumben dia bertanya aneh begitu,' batin Ikkaku.

"Aku masih tetap tampan, tapi kenapa gadis mungil itu…" tiba-tiba Ichigo kembali teringat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

_Flashback_

"Apa maksudmu? Menempelkan bibir seperti itu mana bisa membuatku mencintaimu," kata Rukia dengan polosnya. Dan perkataan Rukia sukses membuat seringaian Ichigo menghilang seketika.

"_WHAT!"_

Pernyataan Rukia tadi juga mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di lapangan olah raga itu. Yang benar saja, dicium oleh orang setampan Ichigo tak membuat Rukia tersipu sedikit pun.

"Apa dia wanita berhati baja?"

"Iya benar, bisa-bisanya dia tak tersipu sedikit pun setelah dicium oleh Kurosaki,"

"Aneh,"

Itulah beberapa bisik-bisik orang disekitar Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo menjadi gerah mendengar bisik-bisik itu.

"Kau! Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki,"

"Baiklah aku berjanji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku! Ingat itu baik-baik!" kata Ichigo lalu meninggalkan Rukia.

"Baiklah ku tunggu itu …" kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo.

'Apa-apaan itu, apa dia meledek ku?!' batin Ichigo yang sangat kesal.

_End of Flashback_

"Awas saja dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, pasti langsung ku campakan!" kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai yang membuat Ikkaku merinding.

AAA

Di Kamar yang penuh dengan boneka Chappy itu terlihat gadis mungil yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, bahkan _alarm_ yang dari tadi terus berbunyi tidak diperdulikan olehnya. Hingga terlihat laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam panjang yang masuk ke kamar itu dan dengan perlahan laki-laki itu mendekati gadis yang tertidur di tempat tidur _queen size_ itu.

Dengan perlahan laki-laki itu duduk dan mengamati wajah tidur gadis itu kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membatin 'Betapa manisnya adikku ini, tak akan ku serahkan kepada laki-laki yang tak pantas untuknya'.

"Rukia…" panggil laki-laki yang merupakan kakak Rukia itu sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Ugh,"

"Kau tak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan? Ayo cepat bangun…"

"Umm, Byakuya _Nii-sama_.."

"Ayo bangun dan segera mandi, sarapan sudah siap,"

"Iya-iya…" kata Rukia yang masih setengah bangun.

"Kalau tidak bangun, tak akan kubuatkan bekal nasi goreng Chappy," kata Byakuya dengan nada mengancam. Seakan seperti sihir, ucapan Byakuya barusan langsung membuat Rukia bangun dan segera mengambil handuk setelah itu masuk ke kamar madinya. Dan tingkah lucu Rukia itu sukses membuat Byakuya tertawa.

"Dasar!" kata Byakuya kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya.

AAA

Di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Karakura, terlihat Rukia yang baru turun dari mobil Byakuya, setelah berpamitan dengan kakaknya dia langsung berlari menuju ke sekolahnya dan langsung disambut oleh rekan sebangkunya yaitu Momo Hinamori.

"Kau kelihatan senang, ada apa?" tanya Momo yang bingung ketika melihat Rukia yang terus memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku dapat bekal nasi goreng Chappy lagi, selain itu Si Kurosaki Ichigo itu kemarin berjanji akan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya," kata Rukia sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"_Maji de_," tanya Momo yang sedikit kaget.

"_Maji dayo~_" jawab Rukia.

"Karena kemarin kau tak mau cerita, aku dengar dari teman-teman kemarin kau dicium olehnya, apa itu benar?" tanya Momo.

"Ya, hanya menempelkan bibir saja sih," kata Rukia sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

'Ctak'

"Aduh, sakit Momo," kata Rukia sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Momo.

"Aku yakin kau tak mengerti apa itu ciuman, harusnya kau tersipu, apalagi yang menciummu itu Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Momo .

"Eh itu kan Kurosaki Ichigo dia sedang merayu Riruka teman sekelas ki-, mana dia?" tanya Momo yang bingung ketika menoleh ke samping ternyata Rukia tak ada di sampingnya, setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo lagi ternyata Rukia disana.

"Kapan perginya anak itu," kata Momo yang sebal karena ditinggalkan oleh Rukia.

Sementara itu Ichigo terlihat senang ketika Rukia berlari mendekatinya, dia pikir Rukia pasti merasa cemburu karena Ichigo merayu wanita lain.

"Halo Kurosaki," kata Rukia yang tiba berada di tengah-tengah antara Ichigo dan Riruka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo denga _cool_nya.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu untuk membuatku jatuh cinta?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang membuat Riruka mengkerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

"Hm, masih," jawab Ichigo.

"_Arigatou_," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'Deg'

Dan semuman manis Rukia membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak secara tidak normal.

'Ada apa denganku?!' batin Ichigo.

"Hey kalian berdua, masih ada aku disini," kata Riruka yang merasa dilupakan.

"_Gomen-gomen_, Kurosaki menunduklah sebentar," kata Rukia dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung dituruti oleh Ichigo.

'Cup'

'Bluss'

"_Jaa_, aku ke kelas dulu," kata Rukia dengan bersemangat meninggalkan Ichigo dan Riruka yang kaget, ditambah pipi Ichigo yang merona karena baru saja dicium oleh Rukia.

Sementara itu Momo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi sahabatnya itu.

"Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal itu tanpa tersipu sedikit pun,"

AAA

'Teet.. teett'

'Makan _bentou_, nasi goreng Chappy!' teriak batin Rukia ketika mendengar bel tanda istirahat siang.

"Kyaaa ada Kurosaki-_kun_ di kelas kita!" teriak seorang gadis ketika melihat Ichigo memasuki kelas Rukia.

"_KAKKOI DESUNE_!"

"Andai dia mau jadi pacarku,"

Namun bisik-bisik siswi kelas Rukia tak dihiraukan oleh Ichigo, tujuannya saat ini adalah gadis mungil yang duduk di bangkunya sambil memegang bekal makan siangnya itu. Gara-gara gadis itu Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikit pun dalam mengikuti pelajaran tadi. Wajah gadis itu terus saja menghantui pikirannya.

"Ikut dengan ku!" kata Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia. Dia tak perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di kelas Rukia, sementara itu Rukia terus memandang Ichigo dengan bingung. Sedangkan Momo yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, sampailah mereka di pohon sakura di belakang sekolah mereka, di bawah pohon sakura itulah Ichigo mengajak Rukia duduk.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Katanya kau ingin kuajari cinta, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku," kata Ichigo sambil memandang gadis mungil yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"_Maji de_," kata Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan bersinar.

"_Un_," kata Ichigo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dengan kata-kata yang manis saja tak akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, jadi aku akan memulainya dengan tindakan saja," kata Ichigo.

"Contohnya?" tanya Rukia yang kelihatan bingung.

"Misalnya pelukan, biasanya gadis-gadis akan langsung tersipu dan berdebar ketika ku peluk," kata Ichigo sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian dimana gadis-gadis yang dia goda begitu mudah jatuh hati padanya.

"Kenapa mereka tersipu dan berdebar?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini?!' batin Ichigo yang kesal menghadapi kepolosan Rukia.

"Kau gadis dari zaman _jomon_ ya?" tanya Ichigo saking kesalnya menghadapi kepolosan Rukia.

"Tentu saja bukan!" jawab Rukia yang tak terima di katai gadis yang berasal dari zaman _jomon_.

"Mereka berdebar karena suka padaku, kau tahu cinta itu bermula dari suka," kata Ichigo.

"_Aa, souka_," balas Rukia sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda kalau dia mengerti.

"Baiklah langsung saja, mendekatlah padaku," kata Ichigo sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kemudian tanpa ragu Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan memeluknya.

'Deg'

'Kenapa aku deg-degan?' batin Ichigo.

"Aku suka dipelukanmu," kata Rukia dengan polosnya yang membuat pipi Ichigo sedikit merona.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman, berada dalam pelukanmu seperti dipelukan _Nii-sama_, begitu hangat,"

"Haaah" terdengar helaan napas Ichigo. 'Dasar gadis polos ini,' batin Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lavender.

Wangi yang sangat menyejukkan, itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo ketika dia mencium wangi parfum Rukia.

'Kruuuukkk'

"Eh?"

"Aku lapar…" kata Rukia.

"Kenapa tak bilang, mau ke kantin, masih ada beberapa menit sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai," kata Ichigo sambil melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Rukia.

"Tidak usah, aku bawa _bentou_," kata Rukia kemudian mengambil _bentou_ yang tadi dia letakkan begitu saja karena dia disuruh memeluk Ichigo.

"_Tabemashou ka_?" tanya Rukia setelah kembali duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Bentuknya ane-"

'Ctak'

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjitak kepalanya.

"_Itai, omae_…"

"Tega-teganya kau mengatakan chappy itu aneh," lirih Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat Ichigo tak tega memarahi Rukia.

"_Go-gomen_," kata Ichigo yang membuat Rukia memandang Ichigo.

"Jangan berwajah sedih," kata Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Rukia yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum.

"_Un, Issho ni tabemasou_," kata Rukia yang mengajak Ichigo makan bersama-sama dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"_Oishii_," kata Ichigo setelah mencoba nasi goreng itu.

"Tentu saja Byakuya _Ni- sama_ kan pandai memasak,"

Dan istirahat siang itu dilewati dengan Rukia yang menceritakan tentang kakanya yang hebat pada Ichigo, sebenarnya Ichigo sedikit kesal juga karena Rukia begitu membangga-banggakan kakaknya, entah kenapa Ichigo sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakak Rukia dan melihat seberapa hebat sih kakak Rukia itu.

AAA

Malam ini dikediaman Kurosaki diramaikan oleh kedua adik Ichigo yang sedang ribut masalah kartun kesukaan mereka, sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam saja di sofa kamar tamu itu sambil mengamati _handphone_nya. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya terdengar bunyi,

"_Meru ga kimashita_"

Rukia K.

Aku sedang bersama _Nii-sama_.

'Dingin sekali' batin Ichigo setelah membaca _email_ dari Rukia, biasanya wanita lain yang dia _email_ pasti membalasnya dengan penuh emoticon-emoticon yang menarik, Rukia itu benar-benar berbeda.

"_Oni-san_ kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum melihat _handphone_ setelah itu berwajah kesal?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping kanan Ichigo, dia adalah adik Ichigo yang baru kelas 5 SD, dan namanya adalah Yuzu.

"Sedang menunggu email dari pacar ya?" Kali ini gadis berambut hitam pendek yang bertanya pada Ichigo, gadis itu kembaran Yuzu yang bernama Karin.

"_Urusai!_" kata Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"_Kaa-san, Oni-san_ sudah punya pacar~," kata Karin mengadu pada Ibunya yang sedang duduk sambil membuat sarung tangan rajutan.

"Wah Ichi-_chan_ sudah dewasa ya," kata Ibu ichigo yang bernama Masaki Kurosaki menanggapi perkataan Karin.

"Kenapa kalian begitu berisik," kata Ichigo yang melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"_My soon~_" kata Isshin yang merupakan ayah Ichigo sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"_Dare ka_,"

"_Baka oyaji_, lepaskan! sesak tau!"

"_Oshiete kure!_"

"Aku dapat _handphone_nya…" kata Karin yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dekat Ichigo dan Isshin sambil memegang _handphone_ Ichigo.

"_Good job_ Karin," kata Isshin kemudian melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Jadi namanya Kuchiki Rukia ya?" kata Karin.

"_Urusai!_" kata Ichigo kemudian mengambil _handphone_nya dan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan keluarganya yang masih di kamar tamu rumahnya hanya bisa tertawa, menertawakan sikap Ichigo yang kekanakan itu.

Setelah Ichigo sampai dikamarnya kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur megahnya, sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya dia berpikir 'Susah juga mendapatkan hati gadis itu,' setelah itu sekali lagi Ichigo membaca _email_ Rukia.

"Ichigo!"

'BRUAK'

"_Baka oyaji_, jangan masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin, setidaknya ketuklah pintunya terlebih dahulu," kata Ichigo kemudian bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, kau saja yang tidak dengar," kata Isshin kemudian duduk di tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" kata Ichigo yang kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat meja belajarnya.

"Besok hari minggu kan, adik-adikmu ingin jalan-jalan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Isshin.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo.

"Kemarin kau juga tak ikut jalan-jalan. _Ara~_, apa besok kau ingin mengajak pacarmu ke rumah?" kata Isshin menggoda Ichigo.

"_Urusai!_, keluar sana, dasar _baka oyaji_!" kata Ichigo yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menarik ayahnya keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah Isshin diluar kamar Ichigo dengan segera Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Blam'

"Ichi…"

"Hn,"

"Jangan permainkan Kuchiki Rukia seperti gadis lainnya ya," kata Isshin kemudian meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Dan perkataan Isshin barusan sungguh membuat Ichigo bingung.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Ichigo.

AAA

Minggu pagi ini merupakan minggu yang sangat membosankan bagi Ichigo, dia sedang tidak ingin mengajak gadis manapun untuk jalan-jalan dengannya. Namun mungkin dia ingin mengajak satu gadis yaitu Rukia Kuchiki, tapi setelah mengirim _email_ pada Rukia, Ichigo langsung mendapat penolakan dari gadis mungil itu.

"Haah, sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sendiri saja," kata Ichigo kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Sampai di luar kamarnya dia melihat pelayannya yang sedang membersihkan rumahnya.

"Tuan mau kemana?" tanya pelayan itu.

"_Chotto Sanpo suru_," kata Ichigo kemudian melangkah meninggalkan pelayan itu.

Hari ini Ichigo sedang ingin berjalan-jalan tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun, dia sedang ingin jalan kaki saja. Dan Ketika Ichigo melintasi taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya, tiba-tiba dia melihat gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kemudian setelah diperhatikan lagi ternyata di samping gadis itu duduk seorang pria berambut hitam yang kelihatannya sudah berumur 30 tahun.

"Itu kan Rukia, sedang apa dengan om-om?" bisik Ichigo bingung.

Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan Rukia, ada hal yang membuat Ichigo kesal yaitu karena pria itu sangat perhatian dengan Rukia.

'Jangan-jangan dia meminta om-om mengajarinya cinta,' batin Ichigo.

"Ini tak dapat dibiarkan!" kata Ichigo dengan kesal, kemudian melangkah mendekati Rukia. Setelah sampai di depan Rukia dan laki-laki berambut hitam itu, Ichigo segera menarik Rukia ke pelukannya.

"Eh?" pekik Rukia yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik paksa, namun setelah melihat orang yang menariknya, dia kemudian tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Hai Kurosaki…"

"Sedang apa kau disini dengan om-om?" kata Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia dengan kesal.

"Dia bukan om-om tapi kakakku," jawab rukia dengan polosnya.

'Eh, kakaknya?'

Kemudian ketika Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah alaki-laki yang dia panggil om-om itu tiba-tiba saja aura mematikan telah menyelimutinya.

"OMAE!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo minna-san, sekian dulu chap 2 nya ya, maaf jika ceritanya aneh .. hehe ^^a. saya juga minta maaf karena updatenya lama, ini dikarenakan akhir-akhir ini saya sangat sibuk. Mou ikkai gomenasai (_ _).

Ini kurang lebih arti dari kata-kata yang menggunakan bahasa jepang :

_Maji de=_ bahasa informal yang artinya sumpah lo?

_Maji dayo= _bahasa informal yang artinya berena lho

_Arigatou =_ makasih

_Gomen _= Maaf

_Kakkoi = _keren

_Tabemashouka = _mau makan?

_Ittai, omae…_= bahasa informal yang artinya sakit, Kamu…

_Un, Issho ni tabemasou =_ ya. Yuk makan sama-sama (bahasa informal)

_Oishii =_ enak

_Meru ga kimashita _= email datang (ada email)

_Urusai! = _ berisik!

_Dare ka =_ siapa (bahasa informal)

_Oshiete kure =_ kasi tahu donk, (bahasa informal)

_Baka oyaji = _Ayah bodoh

_Chotto sanpo suru = _jalan-jalan sebentar

Omae= Kamu(bahasa informal)

Mungkin ada yang belum tahu tentang zaman jomon, zaman jomon adalah salah satu zaman prasejarah di jepang.

Kemudian saya tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, favs, dan follows fanfic saya ^^

**Untuk : ****Azura Kuchiki****, ****Hanna Hoshiko****, ****Eun Chae****, ****Shin Key Can****, ****15 Hendrik Widyawati****, ****KeyKeiko****, ****Namikaze Sholkhan****, ****Sana Uchiga****, ****DabelyuPhi****, **terima kasih sudah mereview, balasan dari reviewnya sudah saya kirim ke PM masing-masing .. ^^.

**Dan untuk :**

**Darries** : Arigatou udah review senpai… ^^, maaf ya saya gak bisa update kilat .. gomen ne (_ _)

**Lya Awlya** : Hai juga Lya san, makasih udah review, iya Rukia emng dibuat polos di fanfic ini .. hehe ^^,

**rukiruki86** : Arigatou udah review senpai… ^^, ini chap 2 nya maaf jika ceritanya aneh .. hehe ^^

**jessi **: Arigatou udah review senpai… ^^ iya Rukia emng polos di fanfic ini … hehe, ini udah dilanjutin .. ^^

**Chelsea** : Arigatou udah review senpai, ini udah dilanjutin .. ^^

**Lc** : Arigatou udah review senpai, ini udah dilanjutin .. hehe ^^

Akhir kata saya ucapkan "Review wo wasurenaide kudasai… ^0^"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bleach©Tite kubo

Ai wo oishiete kudasai!©Otachaan

Pairing : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Warning : sangat OOC, hancur, typo, gaje, dll.

Summary : Rukia kuchiki adalah gadis polos yang tak mengerti tentang cinta, sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah laki-laki populer di sekolahnya dan dia selalu bisa membuat setiap wanita jatuh hati padanya. Bisakah Ichigo membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padanya?./'Sial kenapa malah aku yang seperti sedang dikerjai olehnya,' batin Ichigo

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_OMAE_!"

'Duaak'

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh adikku!" kata pria berambut hitam panjang itu pada Ichigo yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya setelah menerima pukulan maut dari laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu.

"_Nii-sama_!" pekik Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo yang tak berdaya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" kata laki-laki yang dipanggil _Nii-sama_ oleh Rukia.

"Ta-tapi,"

"_Hayaku!_" kata Byakuya sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kesakitan.

"_It-itai,_" kata ichigo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Kemudian dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Dia pasti ingin berbuat jahat pada gadis tadi," bisik salah satu gadis yang memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Iya benar," terdengar bisikan dari gadis lain yang membuat Ichigo semakin kesal.

"Sial!" kata Ichigo kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Hilang sudah keinginan Ichigo untuk berjalan-jalan di sore hari yang cerah ini.

AAA

Malam ini dikediaman keluarga Kuchiki, terlihat gadis mungil yang masih mendiamkan kakaknya. Gadis itu masih asik menonton TV dan tidak memperdulikan kakaknya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Rukia…" kata Sang kakak sambil menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan adiknya, namun sepertinya Rukia tetap tak memperdulikannya. Kalau sudah begini pasti akan susah mendapatkan maaf dari Rukia. Byakuya tahu betul sifat adiknya, jika sudah kesal begini Rukia akan mendiamkannya selama berhari-hari, dan Byakuya tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kau ingin boneka Chappy?" tanya Byakuya mencoba untuk bersikap lembut pada adiknya agar dia dimaafkan. Namun masih tidak ada respon dari Rukia. Padahal biasanya Rukia akan sedikit goyah jika Byakuya sudah menyinggung tentang boneka berbentuk kelinci itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat nasi goreng Chappy?" tanya Byakuya lagi, berharap Rukia mau memaafkanya.

'Masih tak mau memaafkanku ya?' batin Byakuya merasa sedih. Dia tak menyangka adiknya akan semarah ini setelah dia memukul laki-laki berambut orange yang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh pada adiknya. Bagi Byakuya laki-laki berambut orange itu pantas dihukum karena telah berbuat tak senonoh pada adiknya.

"Rukia jangan marah," kata Byakuya sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Ini salah _Nii-sama_!" kata Rukia sambil menepis tangan Byakuya dan mengembungkan pipinya bertanda dia sedang kesal.

"Maafkan aku," kata Byakuya sambil mencoba memegang tangan Rukia lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau temanku tak mau berteman denganku lagi?!" tanya Rukia sambil memandang Byakuya dengan pandangan kesal. Dan hal itu membuat Byakuya tersadar, mungkin dia terlalu kelewatan.

"Aku yang salah, maukah kau mewakiliku meminta maaf padanya? Dia pasti mau menjadi temanmu kok," kata Byakuya sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Benarkah jika aku menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari_ Nii-sama_, dia tetap akan menjadi temanku?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Byakuya.

"_Mochiron!_" kata Byakuya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia teman laki-laki pertamaku, dia sangat baik, dan dia mau mengajariku ci-"

'Ups! Hampir keceplosan,' batin Rukia.

"Ci-, apa?" tanya Byakuya yang merasa bingung.

"Ci-, ciri-ciri boneka Chappy yang… yang berbahan bagus!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ya, ciri-ciri boneka Chappy yang berbahan bagus," kata Rukia sekali lagi untuk menegaskan kata-kata yang tadi dia ucapkan.

"_Souka_," kata Byakuya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya adiknya benar-benar maniak Chappy.

'Apa aku salah terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dia menjadi maniak Chappy begini?' batin Byakuya. Sekarang dia baru sadar tenyata adiknya menjadi maniak Chappy akibat dari dirinya yang selalu mau membelikan Rukia hal-hal yang berbau Chappy. Tapi lebih baik adiknya yang seperti ini daripada adiknya yang merengek karena ingin tahu apa itu cinta.

'_Nii-sama, Gomennasai!_' batin Rukia yang merasa bersalah pada kakaknya.

AAA

Keesokan harinya, Rukia sangat bersemangat menyambut hari ini. Dia tak sabar bertemu dengan Ichigo dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari _Nii-sama_nya berharap dengan itu Ichigo tetap akan mengajarinya tentang apa itu cinta.

Namun entah kenapa siang ini Ichigo tak ke kelasnya, dan hal itu membuat Rukia kawatir.

'Apa dia tak mau mengajariku tentang cinta lagi?' batin Rukia bertanya-tanya. Karena waktu istirahat hampir berakhir Rukia pun memutuskan untuk segera ke kelas Ichigo. Dia tak ingin semua ini berakhir, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk tahu apa itu cinta, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Rukia.

"Rukia, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Momo yang melihat teman sebangkunya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ke kelas Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya.

"Tapi waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi," kata Momo yang langsung menyusul langkah Rukia.

"Tapi aku harus menemuinya," kata Rukia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Momo yang menyusul Rukia.

"Aku harus menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari _Nii-sama_ untuk Kurosaki," kata Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Memang ada apa tiba-tiba kakakmu meminta maaf pada Ichigo?" tanya Momo dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keingin tahuan yang sangat besar.

"Kemarin _Nii-sama_ memukul Ichigo," jawab Rukia dengan polosnya.

"EEEH?!" pekik Momo yang kaget mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Kita sudah sampai di kelas Kurosaki tapi aku tak mengenal siapa pun disini," kata Rukia dengan polosnya ketika dia dan Momo telah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak mengenal siapa pun di kelas ini," kata Momo yang telah kembali normal dari kekagetannya tadi.

"Permisi, kalian sedang mencari siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut orange panjang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Rukia dan Momo.

"Aku mencari Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia pada gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kau gadis ke 10 yang mencari kurosaki-_kun_ hari ini," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Rukia.

"Eh? Benarkah, kenpa begitu? Apa dia berbuat kejahatan?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya yang membuat Momo dan gadis berambut orange itu cengo.

"Bu-bukan begitu, itu karena dia populer," kata gadis berambut orange itu.

"_Souka, tokoro de, ima kurosaki ga doko desuka,_" tanya Rukia yang sekali lagi menyakan keberadaan Ichigo pada gadis berambut orange itu.

"_Kurosaki-kun ga byouki desukara, gakkou e konai,_" kata gadis berambut orange itu yang mengatakan kalau Ichigo sakit dan tak datang ke sekolah.

"Oh begitu, terimakasih informasinya…" kata Rukia yang menggantungkan kata-katanya karena dia tak tahu siapa nama gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Namaku Inoue Orihime," kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, dan ini sahabatku Momo Hinamori, terimakasih informasinya Inoue-_san_" kata Rukia.

"Iya sama-sama, dan salam kenal Kuchiki_-san_, Hinamori_-san_," kata Inoue.

"_Ano, Kurosaki no juusho ga shitte iruka?_" tanya Rukia menanyakan alamat Ichigo pada Inoue.

"_Shitte iru,_" jawab Inoue.

"Kalau begitu tolong beritahu aku alamatnya," kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan _Handphone_nya pada Inoue menyuruh Inoue mengetikkan alamat rumah Ichigo di _Handphone_nya.

"Yap, selesai," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou Inoue-san, Jaa,_" kata Rukia yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Inoue, kemudian Rukia meninggalkan kelas Ichigo yang diikuti oleh Momo.

"Kenapa kau tak mengirim _email_ pada Ichigo saja, dan langsung menanyakan alamatnya pada Ichigo?" tanya Momo pada saat perjalanan menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Dia pasti tidak membalas _email_ ku karena masih marah padaku," jawab Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dia tak marah padamu, aku yakin itu," kata Momo sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

AAA

Di sinilah Rukia berdiri sekarang, di depan rumah besar yang di samping gerbangnya berisi papan kayu yang bertuliskan 'KUROSAKI', setelah memantapkan hatinya akhirnya Rukia memencet bel yang ada di samping gerbang itu. Tak berapa lama setelah rukia memencet bel, terlihat orang botak yang keluar dari gerbang itu,

"Nona, mencari siapa?" tanya orang itu.

"Saya ingin menjenguk Kurosaki Ichigo, saya temannya," kata Rukia, kemudian pelayan yang bernama Ikkaku itu mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak Rukia masuk ke rumah mewah keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Untunglah tadi sepulang dari sekolah Rukia berhasil membohongi kakaknya, dia mengaku sepulang sekolah dia akan mengerjakan tugas bersama temannya sehingga dia tak bisa pulang bersama kakaknya, dan untungnya lagi kakaknya mau saja percaya padanya.

"Nona, ini adalah kamar Tuan Ichigo," kata Ikkaku

"_Un, Arigatou,_" kata Rukia.

Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo, Ikkaku berkata " Tuan, ada teman anda yang mau menjenguk anda," setelah berkata seperti itu tak lama kemudian Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya.

'Deg'

Alangkah kagetnya Ichigo ketika melihat gadis mungil berambut pendek itu berdiri di depannya.

"Ikkaku kau boleh pergi," kata Ichigo yang langsung dituruti oleh Ikkaku.

"Ja-"

"_Hontou ni gomennasai!_" tiba-tiba saja perkataan Ichigo dipotong oleh permintaan maaf dari Rukia yang membuat Ichigo tergejolak kaget.

Masih dengan posisi tubuh yang ber_ojigi_, Rukia berkata "Maaf karena _Nii-sama_ memukulmu kemarin, _Nii-sama_ juga memintaku menyampaikan maaf padamu, tolong maafkan _Nii-sama_," begitulah kata Rukia yang membuat Ichigo membatin, 'Oh, yang kemarin itu,' kemudian ide jahil terbelesit di kepala Ichigo.

"Begitu ya, aku mau memaafkannya kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu, apapun itu, yang penting kau tetap mau mengajariku tentang cinta kan?" tanya Rukia yang sudah tak ber_ojigi_ lagi. Dipandang dengan wajah polos seperti itu tak hayal membuat Ichigo ingin tertawa.

"Bagaimana ya…" kata Ichigo mempermainkan Rukia. Lihatlah wajah gadis mungil yang tiba-tiba cemberut itu, itu sungguh menarik bagi Ichigo.

'Ini lebih menarik dari menggoda 1000 wanita pun,' batin Ichigo.

"Baiklah aku tetap mau mengajarimu cinta, kalau kau mau melakukan apa saja yang ku katakan," kata Ichigo yang langsung dibalas anggukan bersemangat dari Rukia.

"Bagus," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk pelan kepala Rukia, kemudian dia mengajak Rukia masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk ke kamarnya Ichigo duduk di tempat tidur _king size_nya.

"Kemarilah," kata Ichigo yang menyuruh Rukia duduk di sampingnya, dan perintahnya itu langsung dituruti oleh Rukia.

'_Kawaii ne,_' batin Ichigo yang melihat sifat polos Rukia.

"_Ano_, yang kemarin apa masih sakit sehingga kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan polosnya. Ichigo pun menyeringai dan mulai berakting.

"Masih, sakit sekali," kata Ichigo sambil memegang dahinya yang kemarin terkena pukulan maut dari Byakuya. Melihat hal itu Rukia pun kembali menjadi merasa bersalah pada Ichigo. Padahal hari ini Ichigo tak masuk sekolah bukan karena sakit setelah terkena pukulan Byakuya, dia tak masuk sekolah karena sedang sakit demam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak tega melihat wajah sedih Rukia, tapi sebagian dari dirinya justru sangat senang melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang berubah-ubah karena dijahili olehnya.

"Kurosa-"

"Panggil aku Ichigo,"

"Ichi-go, aku tak yakin ini akan membuat sakinya berkurang, tapi _Nii-sama_ selalu melakukan ini bila aku sedang terluka atau sakit," kata Rukia kemudian dengan perlahan mendekati Ichigo, setelah itu dia memegang pundak Ichigo. Saat ini mata mereka saling bertemu.

'Deg deg deg'

Tak hayal hal itu membuat jantung Ichigo berdetang secara tak normal.

'Sial kenapa malah aku yang seperti sedang dikerjai olehnya,' batin Ichigo yang mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya agar berdetak normal kembali. Namun hal itu gagal karena dengan perlahan tangan mungil Rukia mengusap memar di kening Ichigo dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Ichigo.

'Cup'

"Semoga tak sakit," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'Bruk'

Entah apa yang terjadi hingga Ichigo tiba-tiba ambruk ke tempat tidurnya yang tentu saja membuat Rukia ikut terjatuh menimpa Ichigo, karena Rukia masih berpegangan pada pundak Ichigo.

"I-ichigo kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia yang kemudian menggeser tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Ichigo dan duduk di samping Ichigo. Ichigo pun masih tak menyangka akan apa yang terjadi barusan, ciuman dari Rukia mampu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Ichigo, yang membuat Ichigo bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"I-iya, aku tak apa-apa," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Rukia, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk menjahili Rukia.

"_Yokkata,_" kata Rukia sambil menghela napas lega. Namun ada hal yang mengganjal dipikiran Ichigo, tadi Rukia mengatakan kakaknya selalu melakukan hal itu bila dia sakit atau terluka, jangan-jangan kakak Rukia itu mengidap _sister complex_, itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa kakakmu selalu menciummu ketika kau sakit atau terluka?" tanya Ichigo yang masih dengan posisi tidurnya sambil memandang Rukia yang masih dengan posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengusap keningku saja, tadi itu aku hanya menambahkannya saja, aku tak tahu efeknya akan membuatmu sampai terjatuh begitu," kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo cengo.

"Huh, dasar,"

'Bruk'

"Eh?"

"Pinjam pahamu," kata Ichigo yang membuat Rukia yang awalnya kaget menjadi tersenyum dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Rukia membiarkan Ichigo menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Rukia sambil membelai rambut orange Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan yang Rukia berikan padanya.

"Ayahku sedang bekerja, sedangkan ibuku sedang menjemput adikku biasanya ibuku akan langsung membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam," kata Ichigo masih memejamkan matanya.

"Oh begitu," hanya itu tanggapan dari Rukia.

"Biasanya Ibuku sudah pulang jam se-,"

'Brak'

"_Onii-san_ kami pu-"

Didepan pintu kamar Ichigo terlihat Yuzu yang sedang kaget sambil membulatkan matanya melihat kakaknya berduaan dengan seorang gadis manis di kamarnya, sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya kemudian dia membatin,

'Ini pasti akan menjadi salah paham,'

"OKAA-_SAN_, KARIN, ICHI-_NII_ MEMBAWA WANITA KE KAMARNYA!" Teriak Yuzu yang tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati kamar Ichigo.

"_Ara_, manis sekali," komentar Masaki ketika sudah sampai di depan kamar Ichigo.

"_URUSAI!_" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari pangkuan Rukia.

"Ichi_-nii_ mesum," komentar Karin yang membuat Ichigo merasa ada pedang kasap mata yang menusuk tubuhnya.

"_Onee-san_ ayo kita tinggalkan si mesum ini," kata Karin yang melangkah masuk ke kamar Ichigo kemudian dia menarik tangan Rukia untuk segera pergi dari kamar Ichigo.

"Oi oi oi," kata Ichigo yang tak terima.

"_Ano_, Ichigo tidak mesum kok," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah adik kembar dan Ibu Ichigo.

'_KAWAI_,' Batin adik kembar dan Ibu Ichigo.

"_Nee, onamae wa?_" tanya Masaki sambil tersenyum manis pada Rukia.

"_Watashi no namae wa Kuchiki Rukia tomoshimasu, douzo yoroshiku,_" kata Rukia kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei hei hei, kembalikan Rukia padaku," kata Ichigo yang sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak mau, week," kata Karin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian menarik Rukia menjauhi kamar Ichigo.

"Karin, _Matte_," kata Yuzu yang kemudian mengejar Karin.

"Dasar bocah-bocah itu," kata Ichigo sambil menatap adiknya yang berlarian bersama Rukia.

"Jadi, dia pacarmu?" tanya Masaki yang terlihat serius membuat Ichigo susah payah menelan ludahnya, kemana perginya ibunya yang biasanya lembut itu.

"Be-belum menjadi pacarku sih," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Apa kau menyukainya Ichi?" tanya Masaki penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Um,"

"Jawab!"

"IYA!"

"Bagus, kalau begitu jangan permainkan dia, tidak baik mempermainkan anak perempuan nanti bisa-bisa kau kena karma," kata Masaki kembali lagi ke _mode_ lemah lembutnya. Kemudian Masaki berkata lagi, " Ini sudah sore sebaiknya kau suruh Ikkaku mengantarnya pulang, kau masih sakit kan?" kata Masaki.

"Aku sudah sembuh kok, biar aku yang mengantarnya," kata Ichigo yang dibalas senyuman oleh ibunya.

Setelah itu Ichigo pun menyusul adik-adiknya yang mengajak Rukia berlari. Setelah percekcokkan singkat dengan adiknya Ichigo pun mengantarkan Rukia pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya bisa saja Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang dengan mobilnya, namun karena ingin lebih lama bersama Rukia dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Rukia dengan berjalan kaki.

Setelah melewati beberapa rumah dan gang-gang kecil akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Kuchiki yang megah itu. Rumah Rukia memang besar dan indah benar-benar seperti Istana.

"Rumahmu besar ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak kok," jawab Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia.

'Deg'

Baru pertama kali ini Rukia melihat hal yang lebih indah dari pada boneka Chappy, ternyata Ichigo yang tersenyum saat wajahnya diterpa cahaya matahari sore itu begitu indah, sampai-sampai Rukia tak mampu mengedipkan matanya.

"HM!" tiba-tiba Byakuya sudah berdiri dibelakang Rukia sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang seperti kemarin dan hal itu kembali membuat Ichigo merinding. Selain Ichigo yang merinding, Rukia juga merasa gugup karena takut ketahuan berbohong.

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu!" kata Ichigo yang kemudian berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"_Nii-sama_, i-itu Ichigo teman yang kuajak membuat tugas," kata Rukia sambil tesenyum kaku.

"_Souka_, dia bocah yang kemarin kan?" kata Byakuya sambil memandang adiknya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"I-iya, ah! Aku lupa, aku ingin segera menonton Anime Chappy yang dipinjamkan oleh Ichigo," kata Rukia kemudian buru-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya.

'Aneh dan mencurigakan,' batin Byakuya.

"Laki-laki berambut orange itu!" umpat Byakuya sambil berbalik menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Sambil berjalan menuju kedalam rumahnya Byakuya mulai berpikir, berbahaya kalau Rukia dekat dengan laki-laki yang tak dikenal olehnya, contohnya seperti laki-laki berambut orange yang membuat Byakuya kesal tadi. Jadi, Byakuya mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia mengirim seseorang untuk menjaga Rukia.

'Mungkin aku harus mencari seseorang yang kupercayai untuk menjaga Rukia di sekolahnya,' batin Byakuya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo minna, ini dia Chap 3 nya. Maaf jika ceritanya jd aneh.. hehe ^^a. Maaf juga karena saya baru bisa update, ^^a.

Ini kurang lebih arti dari kata-kata yang menggunakan bahasa jepang :

_Omae : _kamu (bahasa informal)

_Hayaku_: cepat

_Itai:_ sakit

_Mochiron_: tentu

_Nii-sama, Gomennasai_: maaf kak

_Souka, tokoro de, ima kurosaki ga doko desuka_ : begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kurosaki dimana?

_Kurosaki-kun ga byouki desukara,gakkou e konai :_ karena kurosaki-kun sakit, dia tak ke sekolah.

_Ano, Kurosaki no juusho ga shitte iruka? _: tahu alamatnya kurosaki?

_Sitte iru:_ tahu

_Arigatou Inoue-san, Jaa,: _makasih inoue, da.

_Kawaii ne,: _lucunya

_Hontou ni gomennasai _: aku benar-benar minta maaf

_Urusai: _berisik

_Matte: _tunggu

_Nee, onamae wa?_ : Siapa namamu?

_Watashi no namae wa Kuchiki Rukia tomoshimasu , douzo yoroshiku, :_ Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal

_Ojigi : _ mungkin sudah banyak yang tahu apa itu _ojigi, ojigi_ itu adalah salah satu budaya jepang yang dilakukan dengan membungkukkan badan biasanya ini dilakukan untuk menghormati seseorang, meminta maaf, pekenalan, dll.

Kemudian saya tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, favs, dan follows fanfic saya ^^

**Untuk : ****Hanna Hoshiko****, ****Azura Kuchiki****, ****Namikaze Sholkhan****, ****Arisa Narahashi - Aimee****, ****Moechuu****, ****Eun Chae****, ****15 Hendrik Widyawati****, ****Tiwie Okaza****, ****Izumi Kagawa****, ****Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan** terima kasih sudah mereview, balasan dari reviewnya sudah saya kirim ke PM masing-masing .. ^^.

**Dan untuk :**

**Darries** : Arigatou udah review senpai, supaya tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata Isshin, ikuti terus ya fanfic saya .. hehe. Ini udah update senpai, maaf ga bisa kilat.. ^^

**Jessi **: Arigatou udah review senpai, makna dari kata-kata Isshin itu masih rahasia senpai, hehe.. ^^

**Chelsea**: Arigatou udah review titan chan.. ^^, gomen, sepertinya saya gak bisa buat Rukia di tindas di fanfic ini, gomen ne Titan Chan. (_ _)

**Chelsea **: Arigatou udah review ^^, etto ada 2 pen name Chelsea, saya jadi bingung .. ^^a, tapi tetap makasih udah mau review. keluarga kuchiki kaya kok. makna dari kata-kata Isshin itu masih rahasia ,, hehe.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan, Review wo wasurenaide kudasai… ^0^


End file.
